1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in the fabrication of photographic recording media and more specifically to a method for applying photographic coating liquids to a photographic support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 184,714 entitled "Imaging with Nonplanar Support Elements" and filed Sept. 8, 1980 in the name of K. E. Whitmore, discloses a variety of new and improved configurations and modes for photographic imaging. One characteristic of this innovative approach is an imaging element having a nonplanar support surface whereon a network of cell walls defines a plurality of tiny, discrete microcells or microvessels. This approach affords a number of significant advantages for photographic imaging, including elimination or reduction of lateral image spreading, e.g. due to light spread during exposure or reactant migration during processing. Various of the embodiments disclosed in that application feature elements in which individual cells respectively contain different photographic imaging materials, e.g. different radiation-sensitive materials, dye image formers or filter colorants arranged in a predetermined pattern.
In accordance with the teachings of the aforementioned Whitmore application, the fabrication of such photographic elements can be implemented by first filling all cells with a selectively removable material, then successively emptying and refilling different cell groups respectively with the different kinds of photographic materials. One exemplary mode for such selective emptying is to modulate a scanning laser beam to selectively sublime or melt the contents of a particular cell group. The element is next coated by conventional techniques so that the emptied cell group is filled with a first photographic material. Selective emptying of a second group of cells next occurs, followed by their filling with a second photographic material, etc.
Although the above-described fabrication technique is completely operable and possesses certain advantages, it will be appreciated that it requires a fairly large number of process steps and related fabricating stations.